the100fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Layout Guide
This Layout Guide, is an official guide on how all The 100 articles should appear. This Layout Guide is intended to make the 100 wiki consistent, clear, and precise. This guide will help editors with: language, layout, and formatting. If you have any questions, please contact an Admin. You do not need permission before beginning to edit or post on this wiki. However, please be aware that any content you may post here will likely be edited at some point by other users. Everyone is working together to make the 100 wiki better. Please do not take offence. Consistency General # American English is used on this wiki when making edits. (i.e. Color instead of Colour) # Articles should be informative, unbiased and factual rather than speculative. ## Articles should not include personal opinion. # Try to use proper spelling and grammar. However, we understand errors happen. ## If you are unsure about spelling, type the word into google search. Or use a word document that has spell check. # Please refer to our Category Guide for proper categorization of articles. # Please refer to our Image Policy. # Please list all references at the end articles. ## If you do not have a reference or one is missing please put: needed. # Titles of pages should be in bold. (i.e. 'Bellamy Blake)'' # Any episode title should be written in italics and bold. (i.e. 'The Calm)'' # The show name should be written in italics. (i.e. The 100) # Avoid making multiple edits on an article at a time. Editing errors is understandable. Making edits to boost achievement points is not. ## Use the "Preview" button before you make your edit to help make sure everything is the way it should be. Tense Use present tense when referring to most articles on the wiki. Such articles include: Alive Character, Cast, Episode, and the Novel articles. * Example: "Clarke Griffin is a character featured in The 100. Clarke is the daughter of Doctor Abigail Griffin and Senior Environmental Engineer and Deputy Resource Officer Jake Griffin." Use Past tense when referring to: Deceased Character articles. * Example: "Jake Griffin was a character featured on The 100. He was the husband of Abigail Griffin, and the father of Clarke Griffin." Capitalizing Linking # Avoid Linking to the current page. Simply bold the name of the page. # To prevent over linking, it is a good idea to link something only one time per section of the article you're editing. A single thing may be linked 1 to 4 times per page. Captions on pictures are excluded. # Characters should have their full names linked so that when you hover over the link, the full name will appear. This helps avoid linking to the wrong pages. (i.e. Jasper) Category Guide This guide is for what categories to add to a page. Categories help group together pages on similar subjects. Do not create any new categories. If you have any suggestion(s)/objection(s), please inform the community by making a forum post (on the appropriate forum) or a blog post. Episode Categories : '''Episode pages should only contain categories related to episodes such as ; *Episodes (all episodes should be in this category) *Season One Episodes (all episodes of Season One) *Season One (all episodes but also events off Season One) '''Character Categories : Character pages should only contain categories related to characters such as ; *Characters (all characters should be in this category) *Main/Recurring/Minor Characters (all characters with a distinctive credit label) *Male/Female Characters (all characters should be in one of the two categories) *Delinquents/Grounders/Reapers (all characters that belong to a distinctive group) *Protagonist/Antagonist (all characters with a destinctive character role - cross-overs are possible with these categories) Relationship Categories : Relationship pages should only contain categories related to relationships such as ; *Relationships (all relationships should be in this category) *Romantic/Family/... Relationships (all relationships with a distinctive nature of the relationship - in case the line is vague, mention both. Only the most recent category should stay in case of a development) Location Categories : Location pages should only contain categories related to locatios such as ; *Locations (all locations should be in this category) *Earth (all locations on the planet Earth/) Other Categories : *History (all pages with a connection to the background of the story in general before the events of Pilot (including flashbacks)should be in this category) *Threats (all pages related to a threat should be in this category) *Books (all pages related to the books should be in this category - the connection to the books should be bigger then the one to the series, so no characters, relationships or locations that occur in both the book and the series should go here. Media (images and video) Guide This guide informs you about the usage of pictures, video and all aspects of media on this wikia. General : #Images do not need to get categorized #For further questions, contact User:Theangelandthehunter , our Photographer (Wikia Media Responsible) Names Images and videos should be named properly. If the image is Clarke in episode pilot, name it ClarkePilot.png or ClarkePilot.jpg. This helps with searching images on the wikia, and adding them to the right pages. Screencaps and Gifs Screencaps from The 100 are limited to 4 screencaps per scene. This applies to all pages (episodes, character,...) Duplicate Images/Videos We try to avoid as much duplicates as possible. As a consequence to this, any repetitive uploading of already existing pictures or videos will not be approved. Sanctions for this are a final warning and block for a various period. Instead, search the wikia for the image you need and do not ignore the pop-up saying the image already exists. Fan Images/Videos We think crediting the creative people who make edits and fan images. Therefore, fan images and fan videos are not allowed on pages and should only be posted in comments, forums, blogs, user pages, or message walls. We consider fan images those that have been changed through an image editor like Photoshop. Cropped, color altered, added text and multiple scenes in a single photo are considered also fan images/videos Template Guide Actor pages Appearances Book pages Character pages Episode pages Location pages Relationship pages Relationship Navigation The 100 Characters Coming Soon More templates and guidance coming soon.